Alternate Dimensions
by ArtyangelZoe10
Summary: Ruby, her friends and her family are sucked in to the land of Ooo where they meet Finn, Jake and many more characters. Sent by cosmic owl they must find and destroy the Lich. Will there be drama, romance and fights? Find out by reading. First story. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Alternate Dimensions

* * *

**Authors Note **

**This is my first fan fiction, I hope you like it and please review.**

**I have a few so I'm going to name them. Ruby, Rebecca, Nicholas, Amy, Jordan,Toffe, Kate, Mum and Dad and some more later in the story.-Zoe**

* * *

**Ruby's POV**

"Truth or dare, Ruby" exclaimed Amy. I pretended to think for a second, tapping my head dramatically and then jumped up and said "Truth, also I'm not stupid."Everyone was going to dare me to call up my boyfriend, Peter because I quote "We're so adorable together" and that is the most annoying thing ever. "Okay, um. Eureka! Who do you hate the most here" Amy said with a smirk. I smirked back and screamed "Nicholas!". He is my little brother.

Nich came down the stairs and grumpily asked "why did you wake me up? Bum head" he smiled at the last bit and I simply glared daggers at him. I pointed my finger at him and smiled at Amy, who now was going to act like a depressed whale.

"Holy cow, ah!" Then we saw Jordan being sucked in some sort of black hole. I heard the footsteps of my parents coming downstairs, whilst my friends and were going upstairs. The void of darkness was getting bigger and it started swallowing furniture. Rebecca fell over and screamed as the darkness swallowed her it was repeated to all my friends until my family and I were left. The tears from my red eyes were flying like a magnet towards it. Dad headed in front of me to make sure we survived but he got close to it and fell down the hole, with the tears streaming down his red face, his last words were "I love you". My mother feared the worst before the monster of darkness engulfed her. I stood in front of my brother grief-stricken. Like a magnet I was being sucked towards it. I held on to my brother's hand in an attempt to calm him down but it was a bad choice as I was sucked in my brother was pulled into it.

My eyes red,puffy and full of sorrow wept a final tear before we were engulfed by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

**Authors Note**

**Hey Guys, I just want to say please review.0/\0 Please give me ideas for princes/princesses.**

_Falling down the rabbit hole_

Colours surrounded me as I floated. They intertwined making a cone which I was falling down. Despite the the the terrifying experience I just had it, intrigued me. The bright array of colours. Rain started dripping down on my head. I looked up and the drips were silvery with bronze stripes. Pitter patter pitter patter, now it started pouring down on me. My arm went numb.

I looked my arm was it animated, I squinted my eyes my arm like it was part of a cartoon. It started spreading and I tried to rub it off, now it had spread to my other arm's finger tips. Before I knew it I was animated it was kind weird. The once rainbow cone had now turned into a mirror.

I stared at myself in awe, I looked amazing. My hair was a nut brown reaching all the way to my hips, it was slightly curly and I still had my my bangs to the right. I looked down to my eyes they were an extremely dark caramel. My skin was a shade of ecru (It's a skin colour). My pyjamas were now replaced by a baggy lavender shirt with a indigo singlet underneath, I was wearing denim shorts and black converse. I ran fingers though my hair I was wearing a emerald green and electric blue hair band and I had a few charity bands on one of them said "save the humans" that was really weird.

I heard a scream and then the mirror surrounding me shattered. I fell asleep and saw a something like death with horns and rotting flesh. It spoke "I am your friend you can trust me" then it turned into ashes.

I woke up and saw all my closest friends and family they were talking to some bronze owl. "Hello Ruby DeSteep" I barley mumbled a "hello" to the large bird. "I have sent you here to defeat the Lich, it will be mortal for the next 364 days and you must train to defeat it then you may return to your world or stay if you want" it said extremely loudly. "Where are we?" I asked. "You are in Ooo and citizens from Aaa shall join us in the war" he answered. " Why do why look like this?" I said with a slight tone of happiness in my voice. "That you shall find out yourself" my smile went into a straight face. "I am the cosmic owl if anyone asks" he gloated. "Oh I almost forgot take these. He handed everyone a different coloured gem. I got amethyst. That's when I noticed my family and friends appearances.

Rebecca had shoulder length fawn hair with golden streaks through it. Her usually navy eyes were now a baby blue colour she had a pale grey shirt with peach coloured hearts on it. Rebecca had an ebony black skirt on,anklets and some off white sneakers.

Amy wore a lemon green blazer with a royal blue singlet underneath. Her long tan brown hair was tied in a long ponytail with ultramarine tips. She had black skinny jeans and turquoise eyes. Amy had shoes with an optical illusion on them.

Jordan had chestnut brown hair with neon streaks. Her face hand emerald green eyes and an army green dress with lime green leggings underneath to match. She was wearing charcoal ballet flats.

Kate's golden blonde hair and fringe was something I envied. Her eyes were hazel and she wore a creamy coat with peacock green shirt underneath. She hand knee length denim shorts and some lime green ballet flats.

My brother had a brown fringe and dark hazel eyes like everyone in my family. He wore a royal blue shirt and some black jeans. His sliver sneakers suited his outfit.

Mum had a black shirt on and and an indigo cardigan. A fawn bob with strawberry blond streaks. Her jet black jeans and shoes looked great.

Dad had shaved his hair long ago, so he had none. He wore an emerald green shirt and jeans. Dad wore ebony black sneakers also

"Time is up, goodbye I hope to see you in the future" The large owl said and we were sucked into a portal again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Waken**

**Authors note**

**Can someone come up with a prince from AAA or princess from OOO also it well usually be Ruby's POV.**

After the experience with the snobby owl we were sucked back into a portal. With rainbows of colour around us. I Glanced at my friends and family and I smiled sweetly. It was great to be reunited with them but then there was the sound of shattering glass.

As I woke up I blinked a few times. My eyes were sore and had sleep in them, but everything was a rose pink. I squinted my eyes everything was pink or white. I tried to rub my eyes but my arms were stuck down. I screamed and tried to wriggle out of the white restraints. A pink woman walked in to the room.

She reeked of bubblegum. Her skin was light pink whilst her long hair was magenta. She was wearing a pink dress with a pale pink lab coat.

She didn't even greet me but asked a question " are you a Hyooman?" She slowly asked like I was an idiot. "No, who are you" I said clearly, " I'm Princess BubbleGum but you can call me PB, and are you human?" she curiously "Yeah everyone is a human,..Right?" I enquired worriedly.

"No the only other human I know is Finn" I started crying where was my family and friends? "Are you sure" I managed to say, "because my friends and family were with me" "I'll call Finn over" she said, ignoring me. " Can you at least let me out of the restraints, please" I pleaded. "Sorry but I don't fully trust you yet".

I heard a knock on the door and a kind of cute boy around my age walked in he was wearing a blue and white hoodie with bear ears on it walked in. I examined him he had messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He had bright royal blue denim shorts on. He was more than kind of cute he was A+ cute.

He was blushing and staring in awe for some reason, I looked at myself all I was wearing was an almost see through dress. I started trying to move but there was still the restraints so PB set me up.

Then a yellow dog trotted in and started laughing at Finn. A talking dog, whatever Ooo is it's weird.

The yellow dog pulled the blanket over me. I thanked him and he replied back "No Prob". Still shocked and embrassed I mumbled " Are you Finn?'

"Yeah I'm Finn, and you are?" he shyly mumbled "I'm Ruby, Ruby Desteep" I replied. Then the yellow dog pulled Finn into the other room and said something about tier 5.


	4. Chapter 4

Alternate Dimensions

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted any chapters recently I've . As always review please 0/\0**

**Disclaimer: (Crying) I do not own AT Pen Ward does.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Human**

**Bubblegums POV:**

"Finn _has_ to fall for her" I thought, FP is unstable, Marceline is... not for him and me, I'm too old. So I'm hoping they hit off. Wait I forgot to take off the surgery dress! Oh glob I forgot. Running to the surgery room I saw a bright red faced Finn with Jake. I was too late which had probably decreased the chance of Finn and the girl.

**Ruby's POV:**

I'm going get that bubblegum. She set me up. I'm so embarrassed because of her but then Princess Putrid walked in. "What sort of of crazy bitch are you to set me up like that!" I screamed at her. "I'm sorry, I forgot to change your dress" she pleaded. I glared at her eyes full of sorrow, pain and humiliation.

"I'll um.."

"Shut up! I hat-

"look I'm sor-

" Shut the fu-

"Look I'll make a deal with you"

"... okay" I said whilst I rolled my eyes to make her notice I wasn't happy. " let's see I'll make a memory potion so Finn will forget" "hmm.. okay" I was still suspicious of her but I'll give her a chance. So PB walked out of the room and brought me my clothes and the amethyst. I apologised about being rude before but she said it was fine."Wait one quick question, what's your name?" 'Ruby" I replied. Bubbles ( it's a nickname I came up with) pressed a button next to my bed and I was released and before she left PB said " I'm going to work on the potion, get changed and explore the castle and kingdom if you want". She sweetly smiled at me and I replied with a childish grin.

I got changed and put the amethyst in my pocket. Exploring the castle was amazing there is a guy who is a butler and a peppermint lolly in one. I played with my shadows on the peach pink walls and saw Jake and Finn, who turned away when he saw me. I changed my direction to the grand doors which led to the kingdom. Candy people were everywhere I could smell the sickeningly sweet scent that the city gave.

Everything was was candy the castle, citizens, houses even the pavement was sugary.

After exploring the city and eating the ground... I returned back to castle to find Bubblegum working on the potion. "Hey" I said. "Hi" she replied"it will probably be five days, then the potion will be ready, until then you need to stay with.. Finn and Jake"


End file.
